


Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen

by WritersChoice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersChoice/pseuds/WritersChoice
Summary: There were many in National City who would say that they were finally reaping what they sowed. After all the suffering that the Luthors had caused, many believed that it was time they felt just a fraction of the pain they had inflicted on others. It was only fair.





	Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> It's trash but I wrote it so meh I'm gonna post it.
> 
> The song mentioned can be found here"
> 
> < a href=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MAeXiEdsL0 >< /a >

There were many in National City who would say that they were finally reaping what they sowed. After all the suffering that the Luthors had caused, many believed that it was time they felt just a fraction of the pain they had inflicted on others. It was only fair. People had lost jobs and lives at the hands of the Luthors, so if they suddenly were suddenly the ones losing no-one would shed a tear. It’s about time the Luthors paid their debts. That was the prevailing thought encompassing the city as the dust settled, the Luthors were finally paying for all they had done. The only problem was; no-one had expected that it would be **this** Luthor paying the price. If they were being completely honest none of them wanted their pound of flesh from this particular Luthor.

 

Lena Luthor had been living in National City for just over two years. When she had first moved here the entire city had rejected the decision. The fact that she had also turned up on the one year anniversary of her brother’s destructive rampage that had decimated parts of the city and left 150 people dead and countless others injured was like salt in the wound for many of the citizens. They were finally beginning to recover from the presence of one Luthor only to have another thrust upon them. Regardless of the fact that she was bringing much needed jobs to the city, her presence was still a bitter pill for many to swallow. For the first six months of her being in the city every attempt at community outreach was rebuffed. Well needed scholarships and internships were turned down by deserving applicants and charity fundraisers were only attended by the upper echelon of the city who knew better than to publicly make enemies with a Luthor.

 

During that time the only person that seemed to tolerate her presence was her personal secretary Jess. But then, Jess was getting paid to tolerate her so Lena didn’t really count that. She had more meals than most knew sitting at her desk often falling asleep there and taking a shower in her office bathroom the following morning. Board members often made the mistake of underestimating the young CEO and tried continuously to undermine her authority. That is until a mere month into her term as CEO when she finally let her Luthor temper have full reign during a board meeting. At the end the message had been delivered loud and clear; get on board or get gone. Though Lena was a scientist at heart, she had a head for numbers that was astounding. Many did not realize just how high the 25 year old’s IQ actually was until she had backed them into a corner. Belatedly they began to investigate to see who this young raven haired beauty who was leading them really was. Many were astounded to learn that she had had a hand in more than 80% of Luthor Corp’s technological advances. The only aspects she refused to assist with was any type of weapon. While she understood the benefits of being able to protect one’s self and family many of the weapons being created by her family was geared more towards destruction than protection. As a result, Lena refused to work on them on principle alone.

 

She had begun getting used to the cold stares and sometimes foul words hurled her way whenever she ventured out of her company’s front door when suddenly a living ray of sunshine walked into her office. Kara Danvers was a perky blonde with a quick smile and laughing blue eyes framed behind black glasses who worked as a junior reporter at CatCo magazine. She had been sent to cover the renaming ceremony of Luthor Corp to LCorp and was eager to earn her stripes as a reporter. Though CatCo wasn’t known for its hard hitting journalism, Lena had agreed to the interview as the Cat Grant organization was one of the few to not publicly crucify her upon her arrival. Several other news organizations had run stories portraying her arrival as the coming of the antichrist. CatCo however had simply announced her arrival and speculated about the jobs and opportunities that having the organization’s headquarters relocated to National City would mean. In the six months since her arrival they had continued to be fair in their reporting, never painting her as a saint or saviour but also not portraying her as a villain snatching children and kicking puppies. So once announcement of the company’s rebrand had gone out and CatCo had requested to have a reporter and photographer present Lena had done them one better; she had offered them an exclusive interview. As it turned out this was her first interview since arriving in the city, all other requests for an interview were politely declined.

 

When the offer of an exclusive interview was given to CatCo, Cat Grant herself had selected the reported she deemed appropriate. Yes Kara was new, but she had a fresh and unique way of approaching all her assignments no matter how mundane. The fact that the also had the additional benefit of taking the perky, perpetually smiling woman out of the office for a few hours was just an added bonus as far as Cat was concerned. While Cat genuinely liked the young woman, it was far too early on a Monday morning to be quite THAT energetic. So far since her arrival Kara had so far spilt two cups of coffee, accidentally unplugged the PC of her neighbour, locked herself out of her PC and had to call IT for assistance and set of loud music by accident disturbing the entire office. All of this in under an hour and without irritating anyone else. After watching the chaos from her private office Cat decided that in order for anyone else to get any work done she would have to send the young reporter on assignment for fire her. Firing her was out of the question because as much chaos as she seemed to generate Kara also had the uncanny ability to get herself out of whatever scrape she was currently in without ruffling any feathers. She was also calming and was able to get more information out of her subject than they had originally intended to share without prying.

 

So that’s how Kara found herself being shown into the private offices of the youngest CEO in the company’s history, not to mention National City’s richest citizen. She’s not certain what she had expected but piercing green eyes, jet black hair and the hint of a dimple is definitely not it. She’s so entranced with staring at the CEO that she somehow manages to trip over the last step into the office and crashing to the floor.

 

“Oh my god are you alright?” she hears from above her.

 

“Fine,” she groans looking up at the raven haired woman who had rushed from her seat behind her desk to help her up.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright,” Lena asks sceptically as Kara picks herself up and collects the spilled contents of her purse.

 

“I’m fine,” she answers once more with what her sister calls her megawatt smile. “It happens all the time. My sister says I’m a one man wrecking crew”

 

“You mean to tell me that you habitually hurl yourself down steps when entering a room? That sounds……………. dangerous,” Lena replied returning to her seat while offering Kara a seat across from her.

 

“Well not necessary **hurl,”** Kara grinned. “More like stumble. Alex often says I’m am one misstep away from her collecting life insurance and never having to work again for the rest of her life.”

 

“Alex?” Lena asked confused.

 

“My older sister,” Kara grinned back.

 

“And she took out life insurance on you because she doesn’t want to work anymore?” Lena intones.

 

“No,” Kara laughs. “She just says it as a commentary on how often I manage to break things around me.”

 

“Okay,” Lena replies thoroughly confused. “How may I be of assistance Ms..?”

 

“Oh! Danvers. Kara Danvers,” Kara responds introducing herself. “I’m from CatCo Worldwide Media and I’m here to interview you.” During the course of the interview what many would view as the strangest friendship was born. The perky always smiling ball of energy and the enigmatic CEO who spent more hours in her office than was strictly healthy became fast friends. Kara could often be seen dragging Lena out the front doors of the LCorp building towards whatever scheme she had planned. In the year and a half since one of the most powerful women in the city could be seen figure skating around the city’s biggest rink, having snowball fights or volunteering at local shelters or soup kitchens. None of these appearances were ever announced by the LCorp PR department or even planned. More often than not Kara would show up last minute and tell Lena to grab her coat and off they went, the CEO powerless to resist the trademark pout of a certain blue eyed blonde.

 

During one such outing, seven months after their first interview, Lena found herself perched on a piano bench at the local children’s hospital when a small blonde haired little boy leaned against her knee and asked her if she knew how to play. Once she admitted that she did she was asked to play something. She was just about to refuse when she found herself on the receiving end of a pair of near identical puppy dog eyes from the little boy who she later learnt was named Lucas and Kara.

 

 _Blondes are going to be the death of me,_ Lena thought as she turned to face the piano once more. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to play but suddenly found herself playing the intro to one of her newest obsessions. Almost without realizing it she found herself signing along with the piano to Jess Glynne’s Insecurities:

 

I've stretched myself too thin

Tried to be everything

Don't know how to love

I can't wait too much

I need a thicker skin

To let nobody in

Don't know how to guard

My tears and my loss

 

She wasn’t the least bit surprised when Kara joined in by the pre-chorus. Somehow she wasn’t surprised to find that bubbly blonde had an amazing voice. She is however surprised when a video of the entire thing ends up online and goes viral. Many comment on the fact that she seems more accessible and more human than her brother and mother. CatCo even uses the video on their website for a piece they title The Duality of Man or Rather Woman: World Renown CEO and Scientist to Musician and Friend. The piece itself, written by James Olson, along with the video also has everyone speculating on whether National City’s favourite reporter has been taken off the market by the city’s newest resident. Surprisingly to Lena neither she nor Kara receive any backlash from the speculation, in fact her approval rating and that of LCorp has been steadily improving over the last few months. In fact, they have been inundated with requests for scholarships and volunteers when they announce any form of community outreach They only drawback to the video is the teasing she receives from Alex and the rest of Kara’s closest friends in the group chat she was recently added to.

 

**AlextheProtector: *attached 1 video* oh how the mighty have fallen. Anyone else hear the sound of that whip cracking?**

**MaggietheMediator: Alex behave or I will send the video of you from last week**

**AlextheProtector: You wouldn’t dare!**

**WinnITWizard: Oh please do! What exactly did our resident badass end up doing last week?**

**ArtisticJames: Please do tell.**

**WalkingSunshine: Yeah Maggie! Was my big sister serenading puppies again.**

**AlextheProtector: Kara! That was one time and it was supposed to be a secret! You promised!**

**WalkingSunshine: No I didn’t. I said I wouldn’t say anything if your kept the teasing to a minimum. All bets are off now.**

**AlextheProtector: I’m telling mom!**

**Lena: Oh someone can’t handle it when the roles are reversed I see? When exactly are we talking Maggie and where? I bet I can hack into the surrounding video cameras for wherever it is.**

**AlextheProtector: Maggie don’t you dare!**

**Mags?**

**Maggie please don’t. I’m begging you don’t.**

**MaggietheMediator: *sigh* fine. But if you start up with the teasing again I will send that video.**

**WinnITWizard: Now I really want to see the video that has the Alex Danvers shaking in her boots** **😉**

**AlextheProtector: Shut up Winslow! I will end you!!**

Overall with the help of Kara and her friends Lena’s public image has increased exponentially. Though people have not forgotten or forgiven what her brother has done they have come to accept that she’s not him. So it comes as a shock to everyone when a bomb goes off at the new LCorp facility that Kara, Lena and Jess are touring ahead of its unveiling in a few hours. Jess had retreated to her car fifteen minutes before when suddenly debris begun to rain down on her car burying it and her within seconds. Kara and Lena were at the heart of the building in a basement lab when the explosion went off. Upon hearing the rumbling from above them Kara stopped walking and began looking around trying to figure out the source.

 

“What was that?” she asked puzzled.

 

“An explosion,” Lena replied. “Shit! Run!” She quickly grabs the reporter’s hand and dragged her to a small enclosure where a file cabinet was slated to be inserted beside a retaining wall. The space was just big enough to fit both of them and they made it in the nick of time for the room to collapse around them.

Within fifteen minutes the scene is swarming with law enforcement and the media. Across town at their favourite bar Alex and the others are laughing together when the breaking news story catches their attention.

 

“Newberry, hey isn’t that where,” Winn began.

 

“Kara,” Alex whispers grabbing her phone and dialling her sister. “Come on. Come on Kara pick up.” She listens as first Kara’s and then Lena’s cell phones ring to voicemail with no answer. In a flash they’re out the door heading towards the location.

 

***

It’s been three days and still no sign of either Kara or Lena and those involved in the rescue effort as well as everyone glued to their televisions at home are beginning to lose hope of finding either of them alive. Jess was rescue within three hours of the explosion but is unable to shed light on the possible location of the other women. In the three days Alex has refused to leave until her sister is found, resorting to sleeping in her car when exhaustion drags her down. The media has also been a constant presence over the last 72 hours. They running almost a continuous story on the rescue efforts and even manages to capture and air Eliza’s arrival to the site where her daughter is buried. They air the fire chief’s report the focus of the team on the ground has shifted from rescue to recovery as well as Alex’s refusal to accept that her little sister wasn’t going to make it out alive.

 

Alex stormed over to the location and begins to bodily move debris while calling out to her sister and the woman who has made her sister happier than she has seen her in years. Within seconds she’s joined by Maggie, Winn, James and Eliza all refusing to envision a world without their very own ray of sunshine. Seeing the family digging through the rubble re-energizes the crew and soon they are all back to digging. It’s almost like a scene out of a movie when suddenly one of the rescue works yells to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Here! Over Here!” he shouts and is immediately surrounded as hands reach down to remove the debris blocking the two women from rescue. The entire site is holding its breath when first Kara and the Lena is pulled from the tiny space they had shared for the last three days. Both women are drenched in sweat and neither is breathing when they are loaded unto to stretchers on the ground. EMTs immediately begin working to revive them while the entire site seems to hold its breath. In under a minute Lena is breathing and conscious enough to begin looking around. It takes her a few seconds to realize that the team working on Kara is still tense.

 

“Kara,” she calls her anxiety ratchetting upon getting no response. “Kara!” Seeing her begin to become agitated EMTs opt to load her into the waiting ambulance.

 

“You’re going to be just fine,” one man says trying to calm her.

 

“No! Let me go! Kara! Kara!” Lena continues screaming and fighting until she’s restrained and loaded into the back of the ambulance uncaring of the multitude of cameras pointed her way capturing her futile struggle and gut wrenching screams. Her only concern is getting to Kara. Her wide eyed look of terror as she is forcefully removed is broadcasted to every television within National City and beyond.

 

Six hours later she is staring at the ceiling of her private hospital room quiet for the first time since regaining consciousness. She’s gotten no word on Kara’s condition and is unable to go looking for answers herself due to the security guard that was posted outside her door after her third attempt to escape her room. Feeling more helpless that she ever has she lays quietly while silent tears track down her face and into her hair. She doesn’t bother to turn her head or hide her tears at the sound of her door opening.

 

“Go away,” she whispered.

 

“Well if I did that I’d have to take your surprise with me,” Alex replied. Lena immediately turns towards her to see her pushing Kara in a wheelchair into her room. Upon seeing her Lena immediately bursts into sobs attempting to climb off her hospital bed. “Uh huh huh no. Stay. I’ll bring her to you.”

 

“You’re okay,” she whispers clasping Kara’s hand.

 

“Thanks to you,” Kara whispers back resting her head beside Lena’s on the bed. “If it wasn’t for you I would’ve been standing in the middle of the room when the roof collapsed.” After a few seconds Alex helped her sister onto the bed with Lena and watched as they snuggled close to each other.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she says. Upon getting no response she walks from the room shaking her head sure that neither of them heard a word she said. They were far too busy staring into each other’s eyes to notice that she had left. Fifteen minutes later when she returns she is not surprised to find them fast asleep with their foreheads pressed together. She takes a picture of them and uploads it to her Instagram with the caption “ _My sister and her love”._ The picture goes viral but no one seems surprised to hear that the two were involved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr: still-figuring-me-out


End file.
